Recently, an electrically driven toy car of a remote-controllable type has become popular, in which the toy car body is separate from an operating device, a wireless transmitting system or the car body being connected to the operating device through a conductive wire. Since the former type of the toy car, using the wireless transmitting system allows the car body to freely move in any direction, a high degree of operational skill is needed, making it unsuitable for use by a small child. The latter type of the toy car, on the other hand, is simple in construction and operation, limited in its movable range and may be produced at low cost, and most significantly is suitable for use by a small child.
The toy car using the conductive wire scheme for connecting the car body to the operating device is limited to forward and backward movement of the car body through reversible polarization of an armature by means of a power controlling switch of the operating device. In order to provide such toy car with a direction-changing function, an additional specific wire must be arranged leading to a complicated construction and a larger size of the conductive wire. Further, since such type of the toy car usually utilizes a plastic coated wire as the conductive wire for connecting the car body to the operating device, the plastic coating material may deteriorate or harden at low temperatures leading to breakage of the wire or difficulty in operating the toy car. To make matters worse, the plastic coated wire requires sufficient strength to resist a pulling force of the car body, resulting in a relatively large diameter and bulky of the wire which increases the hardening phenomenon at low temperatures and adversely affect the operation of the toy car.